Vanessa Enoteca vs. Witch Queen
Vanessa Enoteca vs. Witch Queen is a fight that occurs during an invasion of the Witches' Forest. Pre-Fight The Witch Queen arrives on the battlefield and compliments Asta on being able to defeat both armies. Asta then asks if the queen can heal the others, to which the queen replies that that will not be necessary and restrains the others with Scaffold of Fresh Blood. Asta asks what she is doing, but the queen uses Puppet Bloodflow to take control of his body and then heals his wounds. Vanessa Enoteca realizes that the queen wanted the Anti Magic Weapons all along, while the queen orders Asta to kill the others. Fight The queen orders Asta to kill Noelle Silva first, but Asta fights the magical control and catches his sword mid-swing. Noelle then tells the queen that she will find a way to dispel the magic restraining them. The queen replies that the spell binds their blood and cannot be undone by struggling. Begging for her friends' lives, Vanessa tries to bargain with the queen to stop, but the queen refuses, explaining that she will kill them so Vanessa will not want to escape again. She also explains why she never searched for Vanessa because she foretold Vanessa's eventual return to the forest. Vanessa then remembers how she was locked up and how she also escaped and became a member of the Black Bulls. Vanessa tells the queen that the Black Bulls are her family and not the queen. Desperate to protect her family members, Vanessa asks her magic to let her change destiny. Suddenly Vanessa's magic surges, a new spell appears in her grimoire, and a red cat made of thread sits on Vanessa's head. Vanessa is surprised by the cat, while the queen wonders if the power has manifested and decides to test it. The queen has Asta attack Noelle, which Vanessa yells out and that cat jump onto Asta. The queen notices that nothing has happened and has Asta cut off Noelle's head. The queen comments about how Vanessa's magic is still incomplete and that she will be educated by her but suddenly notices that Noelle still has her head. The queen thinks that something is not right and has Asta attack Noelle again but Asta missed this time. The queen has Asta attack again which the cat jump on Asta again. Asta then stabs Noelle but suddenly notices that Noelle is still alive a moment latter. The Queen has Asta stab Noelle again but this time Asta misses Noelle again. The queen thinks about how something is not right and has Asta attack Finral. The cat jump onto Asta and instead of Asta cutting Finral in half, Asta misses Finral. The queen decides to attack the cat but the cat split itself in half and jumps onto Asta. Suddenly Asta hits himself on the head and this undoes the queen's spell. The queen thinks about the power that Vanessa has awoken and uses a spell to take control of Vanessa. The queen comments about how Vanessa and her magic belong to her and decides to attack with a large scythe. The cat suddenly jumps onto the queen and all of her spells are dispelled. Post-Fight Vanessa tells the queen that this power will only help the family she has a bond with, which the queen and her has none. The queen thinks back to when Vanessa was a child who wanted to make everyone smile with her magic. The queen also thinks about how Vanessa could not awaken this magic by her side because it is free and incomplete. The queen gets up and says that Vanessa can do whatever she wants since she is defeated. References Navigation